Standing Up For Tracker
by Wherever Girl
Summary: For my friend, because NO ONE gets away with messing with her!


Okay, peeps, here's a story I wrote for my unbioligical big-sister, Tracker78, who's been having her share of tough-times and needs a boost! ENJOY BIG SIS!

Disclaimer: We don't own the characters featured in this fic. And all OC characters are purely made up *snicker* and are not related to real people *giggle* and are purely *chuckle* coincidentaAH HA HA HA! I'M SORRY! I COULDN'T FINISH THAT! (uh, sorry… inside joke) *ahem* Carry on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The gang knew there was trouble the moment they heard crying, seeing their friend Liz/Tracker run by and into her apartment. "What happened to Liz?" Biff asked in concern.

"I don't know… but whoever made her cry is getting set on fire!" WG snarled, taking out a can of hairspray and a lighter.

"…Ask questions THEN assault, WG," Kim sighed, and the Fangface Gang and their OC's went into Liz's apartment, finding her crying on the couch. "Liz, what's wrong?"

"Whose ass do I have to kick?" WG added.

"I just… feel like no one cares about me," Liz sniffled. "Everyone in reality thinks I'm a failure."

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT ABOUT YOU?!"

Everyone jumped, turning towards Fangs, who looked more mad than they'd ever thought possible. "Honey, tell us everything!" Kassy, his wife, said to their daughter as they sat down by her.

Liz wiped her eyes. "It… it's just my 'other' family- the ones I grew up with in reality. They just… they keep treating me like I'm a mistake…" she said.

"The only mistake they made was treating you so badly- because I'm about to go rip them a new one!" WG snarled, angry that her friend's so-called 'family' in the other universe treat her so badly.

"You know what? I'm with WG on this one!" Puggsy agreed, crossing his arms, equally pissed.

*CRASH!*

"OH MY GOSH, PUGGSY'S AGREEING TO ASSAULT SOMEONE WITH WHEREVER GIRL?!" Fanatic cried, after crashing through the ceiling. "The world is ending! Repent, all sinners, for the day of Judgment is at hand-!"

"The world isn't ending, Fan! Liz's parents in reality just said she was useless!" FF2 told him.

Fanatic's eyes bulged, then he got an angry look on his face. "One moment." He took out a cell-phone, dialing. "Yeah, Freddy?! Get the gang together- someone made Liz cry!"

*CRASH AGAIN!*

ATF came through the ceiling- making a hole next to the one Fanatic made. "WHAT?! No one makes my unbiological big-sister cry and lives to tell it!" he snarled, turning to the others. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

"For a start, fix the ceiling before it caves!" Samantha, Fangs' sister, stated. She then clenched her fists. "And open a portal to where Liz's reality-family lives so I can kick their asses!"

"Open a portal for the FNAF gang too while you're at it- Kasey's ready to bring on the hurt!" Fanatic said.

ATF did so, and animatronic-versions of the FNAF gang came through with their own OC. "Okay, who hurt Liz's feelings?" Golden Freddy demanded.

"Aye, thar be nightmares comin' to life for the bastards, there'll be!" Foxy added, having his sword out.

"Foxy, put away the sword- and watch the language!" Kasey scolded him.

"Moon, please!" Fangs demanded.

…suddenly, Moonlesscat came through a portal. "You rang?" she asked.

"Um, I think he meant a picture of the moon, Moon." ATF said. "…But thanks for coming anyway!"

Puggsy held up a picture of the moon, having Fangs, Kassy, Samantha and Kite change into their werewolf forms Fangface, Hunter, Storm and Kitefang. "Alright! Lets go make those jerks cry!" Kitefang snarled.

"R-Really guys, you don't have to go through so much trouble," Liz replied, blushing.

"Sis, anyone who makes you feel like nothing DESERVES to have a mob of werewolves, animatronics, and Transformers after them!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"I didn't see you call the Transformers…" Biff stated, confused.

"I didn't- I texted Optimus Prime 'Code T78-911-ASAP', which stands for 'Some bastard made my big sis cry and I want your help giving them hell'." He then looked at his phone. "Oh, crap, I sent it to the Ninja Turtles!"

"…You have my brothers programmed in your phone?" FF2 questioned.

"Are there any MORE cameos you want to bring here?!" Brielle questioned.

"Just one more…" WG said, then opened a portal and dove through it.

There came a yelp from the other end. "Wherever Girl! …I thought you said you wouldn't bother me anymore!" came an accented voice on the other side.

"This is an emergency! Someone made Liz cry, and I want your help shooting them for it."

There came a groan. "Can't you do it yourself? I'm sure whatever they said wasn't worth the extra manslaughter!"

"They said she was worthless, calling her a complete failure, and driving her to- hey, where are you going?"

Swaine stepped through the portal, loading one of his guns. "Lets shut the bastards up, shall we?"

Marcassin came through next. "Brother, is this really-?" he began to question.

"Yes it is!"

"…You know you're not worthless as others claim you to be-"

"I know- and I'm making sure SHE knows it too. Now, are we going or what?!"

"Should I call in the Creepypastas, Gravity Falls, Big Hero 6, and Digimon cast in too?" Moon asked.

"Ahhh… we'll save them for when FF2's reality-sister pisses him off again," ATF replied. "Now lets do this thing!"

"Really, guys, you don't have to go this far!" Liz tried to state.

"Dang it, Liz! You're the Swaine to my Oliver- if anyone's giving you trouble, I'm Fireballing them in the face!" WG exclaimed.

"…did you honestly use me as an analogy?" Swaine demanded, getting irritated.

"Hold it! I thought I had the 'Oliver' role?!" FF2 questioned.

"No, no- when it's just me and Liz, I'm Oliver; you become Oliver when it's all three of us, then she's Esther and I'm Swaine." WG replied.

"What about when I'm with you?" ATF questioned.

"When it's just you and me, you're Marcassin and I'm Swaine; unless you're with all of us, then you're Mr. Drippy, and Fanatic gets the Marcassin role."

"What if it's just me and you?" Fanatic asked.

"Then you're Oliver,"

"What if it's just me, Fanatic, and FF2?" ATF asked.

"Then Fan's Swaine, FF2's still Oliver, and ATF is Mr. Drippy."

"What if-" Fanatic began to state.

"Can we just stick to the task at hand?!" Puggsy shouted.

"OH RIGHT!" WG said, opening a portal. "Everyone- TO THE REAL WORLD!"

 _~One Trip To The Real World Later…~_

Everyone was driving down the road- courtesy of the Transformers' vehicle-modes and the TMNT vehicles. "…couldn't open a portal to the exact location, could you?" Raphael asked WG as she drove with FF2 with the Ninja Turtles in the Shellraiser.

"Pardon me if I don't know the exact location my surrogate-sister lives," WG muttered, then took out a walkie-talkie. "How's the situation on your side of the road, Fan?"

"Good… except now we're in a debate on who has which role in the _Fangface_ category- I called 'Fangface' but ATF said FF2 has that role claimed," Fanatic answered, as he, ATF, Puggsy, Brielle, Kite, and Kim drove in Optimus Prime's semi-mode. "But I think FF2 is more of a 'Biff'- what do you think, WG?"

"It depends on who's-with-who… If you're with us all, then you can be Fangface, but if you're not FF2 is Fangface; when it's just me and Liz, she's got the Fangface role,"

"Who am I?" ATF asked.

"You're the Fangpuss of the bunch, bro."

"Awww… I thought I was the 'Puggsy'!"

"No- I'M the Puggsy. All the way. No exceptions."

"The heck you are!" Puggsy shouted from the walkie-talkie's end.

"How about we lay off the 'roleplay' talk and focus?!" Donatello scoffed. "It's hard to concentrate on driving with all of you arguing!"

"Yeah, save it for your Facebook chats!" Bonnie added.

WG rolled her eyes, changing the walkie-talkie's range. "…just wait until we get to you guys…" she muttered, then spoke into the device. "Are we coming close, Liz?"

"Um, yeah, next block…" Liz replied as she was driving with the FNAF gang in Bumblebee's vehicle. "Really, guys, I appreciate all this, but-"

"'But' nothing, Liz! Someone has to give these people a kick in the pants!" Kasey interrupted.

"Yeah, but don't get hostile… lets try talking to them, first, alright?"

"Fine- your REAL father and I will have a word with them about their poor-parenting, and if they don't listen, we'll call in the others for some 'extra reasoning'," Hunter told her.

Liz sighed, pulling her hat over her head. "This will not end well…"

"…Okay, so what if it's just me and Fanatic? THEN can I be Puggsy?" ATF asked.

"SHUT UP!" all the authors, cameos, and OC's shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 _[For privacy reasons, we've altered the names of the reality peoples. They are to be known as Jane and John Doe. ...we would've called them something else, but the censors wouldn't allow it]_

Jane and John Doe were sitting in their living room, going about their business. "So where's Liz?" John asked.

"She went galavanting off to that toon-world again," Jane scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, when is that woman going to learn to grow up?"

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Who could that be?" Jane walked over to the door, opening it…

…and seeing Fangs and Kasandra standing there with Liz. "(thanks for transforming back, guys)," Liz whispered.

"(Sure thing- don't expect it to last long though)," Kassy replied.

"And who are you supposed to be?" John demanded, crossing his arms and giving Liz a look. "You could've called before inviting toons over, Elizabeth."

"We're not just 'toons'- we're Liz's toon parents," Kassy said. "I'm Kasandra Fangsworth, and this is my hus-"

"'Toon parents'?!" Jane sputtered, giving her daughter a glare. "Why would you need 'toon' parents for?! You've already got parents!"

"Maybe she's trying to replace you!" Liz's nephew… um… 'Jimmy' Doe… called from the top of the stairs.

"You stay out of this, kid!" Kassy called, then turned to Jane. "And perhaps she wouldn't 'replace' you if you showed her a little more compassion and respect!"

"Compassion and respect?!" John scoffed. "We show her as much as she deserves! Liz, what have you've been telling these people?!"

"I've hacked into her Facebook chat- they must be those characters she talks about with her 'little boyfriend'," Jane huffed, crossing her arms as well. "I suppose these two are fine with you being a cradle-robber?"

"For the last time, it's not like that-!" Liz was fuming.

"How dare you call my daughter-" Kassy snarled.

"She's not YOUR daughter!" John snapped, then grabbed Liz tightly by the arm. "And you, young woman, are not to return to that toon-world if THIS is how you conduct yourself!"

"I'm a grown woman! You can't tell me who to choose as family!" Liz snapped, trying to pull away, but John tightened his grip. "Ow! Let go!"

"Get your hands off my little girl!" Fangs snarled- and with all the anger boiling inside him, he automatically changed into Fangface, roaring in John's face and making him release Liz in fright. The werewolf stood between them. "If you EVER harm her, talk shit about her, or do anything to make her cry, I'll rip your fucking black hearts out!"

"(OMG, Fangface dropped the F-bomb! Shit is going down!)" ATF cried from outside.

"Who else is out there?!" Jane demanded, as she and John stepped outside…

Seeing the Transformers, FNAF and Fangface gang, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Swaine, Marcassin, the Authors and OC standing around their house. "Who-and-what the hell are you?!" John demanded, shocked.

"We're Liz's surrogate family," WG said, stepping up… wearing a shirt that said 'Guns Don't Kill People- I Kill People' while holding a machine-gun over her shoulder, wearing war-paint, a black headband, leather boots, and looking as badass as much as a 4-foot-11-inch woman looking like a pre-teen possibly could. "And we don't like how you've been treating her!"

"Good grief! What have you've been saying about us?!" Jane demanded from Liz.

"Just how you don't appreciate her, call her worthless, don't listen to her, favorite your grandson over your own child, never support her, and generally suck as parents," Freddy sneered, crossing his arms.

"Yeah- I'm a jerk, and even I'm a better parent than you guys!" Puggsy snapped.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" John sneered, having enough. "How do you know she's not saying these sort of things just to get attention?!" he turned to Liz. "Honestly, ever since Dave died, you've been acting all needy! GROW UP AND MOVE ON, ALREADY!"

Liz gasped- no one had brought up her late-husband in a while. Reminding her of her loss was absolutely heartbreaking…

And her father made the mistake of doing it in front of her family.

FF2 stormed up and gripped her father by the shirt-collar. "Listen to me, you rat-bastard, and listen good! There is NO time-limit for grief! I've been grieving over the death of my mother since I was ten- I would've gone down the wrong path because my reality family barely supported me afterwards! But you know what? That never happened because there were people who were there for me throughout that time- the same way YOU should be there for your daughter to help her through it by being supportive, caring, compassionate… and NOT treating her like she's useless!"

"Yeah, give her a bloody chance, would you?!" Swaine added. "You call her useless… but look at the amount of friends she has! You should see what she can do!"

"Yeah, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even exist- and Pugs would probably be single for life!" Brielle added, putting an arm around Puggsy.

"Worse yet, if she wasn't there for me… well, I would've died a long time ago," WG added, putting her arms over FF2 and Fanatic's shoulders. "Hell, if it wasn't for any of these guys, I'd be long-gone by now."

Liz winced, smiling at all the support. "…you guys always know how to come through for me, too. I should be the one thanking you for being there for me," she said, then tuned to Jane and John. "…The way YOU two should have been!"

John glared. "If you like these people so much, why don't you go stay with THEM?!" he snapped. "Once they see how much you leech off, they'll understand why we have to be so hard on-"

*BAM!*

Jane shrieked, as Hunter knocked her husband unconscious. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" the she-wolf snarled, then turned towards Jane. "Consider yourselves childless- Liz is staying with us!"

"…aww, I wanted to throw the first punch…" Fanatic whined.

Jane hyperventilated. "In that case… KEEP HER!" with that, she dragged her husband back inside.

"Wow. Some parenting." Swaine scoffed, spinning his gun in his hand. "Bunch of kooks show up on their doorstep, and they hand over their daughter."

"Meh. Their loss," WG scoffed, hugging her big-sister.

"Guess someone ought to teach them what it means to be a family, am I right?" Michelangelo stated, throwing his arms around his own brothers (FF2 included).

"Thanks everyone… thank you so much!" Liz said, openly sobbing now- but this time, her tears were of joy.

Marcassin lied a hand on her shoulder. "We'll always be here for you, Elizabeth- anytime you need us," he assured her.

"…and if we don't reply soon enough, it means we're either weighed down with kids or unable to reach our computers," ATF added. "If we don't respond within a week, then you can worry-"

Moon slapped him upside the head. "That's enough, Anti!" she scoffed.

Suddenly, Jimmy Doe came running out. "Oh, Liiiiiz~! Does Aunt Jane know you've been looking at FNAF vids ag-" he began to tease… until he noticed the FNAF cast glaring at him.

"Does thar be a problem with our gang, ya scallywag?!" Foxy questioned, holding up his sword.

"AAUUUGGHH!" Screaming at a girly-pitch, Jimmy ran back inside.

Biff shook his head, smiling. "Alright, lets head out. I think we've given these people a lot to think about," he stated.

"…And if they haven't learned anything, we'll have some target-practice!" WG exclaimed.

"Overkill, much?" Leonardo asked her.

*VROOOM!*

The Mystery Machine pulled up just then, and Scoobycool9, Luckycool9, and NarniaCrazyGirl came out the back. "Aw, man! Did we miss the butt-kicking?!" Scoobycool9 asked in disappointment.

"I TOLD you two we should've taken that last exit!" NarniaCrazyGirl scoffed.

"It's alright, dude- we'll call you up if they fuck up again," WG said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Aw, man, you mean we charged up our weapons for nothing?!" Soundwave groaned.

"Welll… if anyone's still got some pent-up energy, we could go scare the piss out of these brats who've been giving Fanatic problems at school- and for a bonus, harass his science-teacher into taking early retirement," ATF suggested.

"Like, alright- but can we go after the guy who wrote Frankencreepy, too? We've got a bone to pick with him," Shaggy asked.

"HELLS YES!" Fanatic exclaimed.

"Looks like we've got a weekend booked of ass-kicking," Swaine stated with a shrug, as everyone headed for their vehicles.

Liz walked by FF2. "I didn't know everyone cared THAT much about me," she said, blushing.

"I never did, either- but that's because I was so focused on the negativity others forced me that I lost sight of it," FF2 said, putting an arm around his cousin. "Next time someone gives you grief, just remember how important you are to the rest of us. Because, believe me Liz, if it wasn't for you… well, none of us would have come together."

"Really?"

"Sure- your stories got WG into writing fan-fictions, which lead to her getting me into it, and eventually we met up with Fanatic… so you play a crucial part in our lives."

"And we'll always need our big-sis around," ATF added, giving her a hug. "You helped keep us strong just by being there- and we'll do the same for you,"

Liz smiled, hugging them both. "Thanks guys… I'll never forget this,"

With that, they all hit the road, heading down to traumatize the next persons who made the mistake of messing with their family.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

" _There is a friend who sticks closer than a brother." ~Proverbs 18:24_

… _in this case, there are friends who are closer than family ;)_

Tracker, I hope you enjoyed- as well as the rest of the members of our family.

…For those who flame, THIS is what you'll be dealing with later.


End file.
